Payback
by WhereLoyaltiesLie
Summary: A Weavile is mean to her trainer, so he teaches her a lesson. Rated M for Pokephilia, don't like don't read! Oneshot. [Reupload]


**Heyyy! MHuman x FWeavile: seems a bit weird but trust me, you'll love it! I'm trying a different style where the ratio of plot to smut is 1:2 instead of the usual 3:1. Contains bondage and anal, so if you're not into that I have other stories! Warnings aside, let's get into it! Note: This is a re-upload because I did the big dumb and forgot to put a content rating on it. Here's hoping I don't forget again.**

-x-x-x-

Henry sighed as he unlocked his front door. Another long, tiring day at work. The young adult couldn't wait to lay in favorite easy chair and watch TV with Selina, his Weavile.

Selina stayed at home while Henry was at work. In a way they were simply best friends, but she wanted more. Cooking the food and cleaning the house was no easy task, especially for a Weavile like herself. Selina told herself that she would be content to be Henry's closest friend, but the fact he was her 'trainer' made her think they could be much, much more.

Hearing the doorknob turn, Selina threw off her apron and darted behind the door. Henry then stepped inside, and the Weavile jumped on his back with a horrible screech.

"GAH!" cried Henry, grabbing her claws that were now gently hooked into the back of his shirt.

"You should've seen your face! Haha!"

"Ah… It's only you…" he said, panting. "That was a mean trick."

"Maybe you shouldn't have been late. You know I worry when you don't get home at the right time," she complained, hopping off his back and standing in front of Henry.

"So it's my fault traffic was a bitch?"

"Mmhm!" Selina smiled at him sweetly, clasping her claws together and looking innocent.

Feigning exasperation, Henry took off his coat and set it on the back of the couch before sitting down to take off his shoes. Selina jumped up behind him and traced his back with her claws, clearly impatient.

"Okay, okay, I'll ask. What's for dinner tonight?"

"Salmon and tortellini. And I know how much you _love _salad," she teased, emphasizing his hatred of salad.

"I'll be sure to leave early next time…"

"No excuses. If you don't eat it I'll be sa-a-ad…"

"Argh, fine."

"Awesome! Come on, then."

Getting to his feet, Henry followed Selina to the table. Surprised at the fancy plating, he sat down across from the Dark type. They began to eat in silence and Selina finished first, watching him choke down his salad.

"Great meal, thanks a bunch Selina."

"Oh? Even the salad?"

"It...wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"That's a positive in my book."

Shaking his head, Henry again stood up and gathered the dirty dishes and put them in the dishwasher. He then was turning to sit in his favorite chair when Selina darted into it.

"Sorry, seat's taken," she teased with a malicious grin.

"Fine, I'll sit over here," Henry sighed, about to sit on the couch when Selina used Extreme Speed to dart under where he was about to sit.

"This one too~" she said sweetly.

Frowning, Henry went to sit in his chair and watched Selina pop into the seat.

"What's it gonna be? Chair or sofa?" he inquired.

"I can't seem to make up my mind…" she answered, again feigning innocence.

"I'll pick for you, chair."

Henry went to lay on the couch but then jumped into his chair, baiting Selina into moving onto the sofa.

"No fair! I want to sit in the chair!" she complained.

"You had your chance, now where's that remote?"

"Oh, this remote?" Selina asked, holding it up.

"No, the other one. Of course that one, so I guess you pick what we're watching." Henry grumbled sarcastically.

"Mm, you can have it, if you ask nicely."

"Can I please have the remote?"

"_May _I."

"Argh, may I please have the stupid remote?!"

"Yes, you may," Selina responded sweetly, holding it out for him to take.

The human reached for the remote and was about to take it when the Dark type yanked it away from his reach. He withdrew his hand, and Selina put the remote back out, teasing him with it. Acting like he didn't care, Henry reached again, only for the Weavile to pull it back.

"Agh! I'm done, just keep the remote!"

"Thank you~" she said, clearly satisfied with the 'victory'.

Selina turned on the TV and flipped through the channels for about ten minutes before Henry finally couldn't take it.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Scaring me, making salad, seating, the remote, and now this."

"I'm just looking for something to watch," Selina protested.

"Then you can do it on your own, I'm going to go to bed."

Henry got up and strode angrily past her and up the stairs. He threw off his clothes, deciding a shower would be the best way to calm down.

-x-x-x-

Now clean and a little damp, Henry donned his nightwear and lay in the bed he and Selina shared. He felt much better, figuring she was just nervous about him coming home late.

As Henry was about to fall asleep, he heard the covers lift and a piercing cold suddenly struck his arm. With a gasp of surprise, he sat bolt upright, holding is arm and examining the ice crystals all over his forearm.

"Gah, that's really, **really **cold! Selina, what is wrong with you?!"

"You were about to fall asleep."

"So? You saw the need to wake me in such a manner?"

"You didn't spend time with me, besides at dinner."

"Because you were being…" Henry paused mid-sentence, wanting to chose his words carefully.

"I was being what?" Selina questioned, one eyebrow raised skeptically.

"A little less than...kind?" he offered.

"I'll take that as a complement. But that doesn't excuse the fact that you didn't spend time with me."

"Yes it does! I didn't spend time with you because of that!"

"Heh, it's so easy to get you worked up."

"So all this is- gahh, fuck it I'm going to sleep."

With that, Henry rolled over to lay on his arm, now dripping from the ice crystals still on it. Closing his eyes, Henry tried to ignore the burning cold and go to sleep. Somehow he managed to doze until again the sheets were lifted and Selina climbed in beside him.

After the Weavile lay quietly beside him for long enough for her to be asleep, Henry quietly sat up and got out of bed. He stared at Selina's sleeping face for a while before steeling himself and deciding that yes, she should be punished. She was acting way too unruly and had ruined his plans of a nice evening, he justified.

Slowly peeling the covers away from her, Henry pondered how to go about this. Nodding, he turned to the closet and slowly opened it before returning with a leather belt. Henry returned to Selina's side and wondered how to go about this.

Taking a deep breath, Henry knew this would be hard. Finally feeling sure of himself, he flipped the Weavile onto her back and fastened her hands together with the belt in one fluid motion. Very surprisingly, Selina didn't appear to have noticed and was still asleep.

Henry flipped her back to lying face up and lay between her legs. He ran one finger along her inner thighs, getting closer and closer to her sacred place. Once his fingertips brushed her near-invisible opening he heard her breath differ for a fraction of a second from its normal rhythm. He grinned, realizing that she was feigning being asleep and began to rub her slit with his fingertip, teasing her more than he intended.

Selina finally let out a low moan, now entirely giving herself away. She stared down at him, her attempt at looking angry ruined by the dark blush adorning her face.

"W-What are you doing, you idiot?"

"Teaching you a lesson."

"I don't need-"

Selina interrupted herself by stifling a moan by gritting her teeth when Henry's tongue made contact with her lower lips.

"I said, I don't need a 'lesson'."

"You were a devil to me this evening, so I'm punishing you," Henry reasoned, toying with her now-exposed clit.

Again, her words were cut off by her own moan that she wasn't able to stifle. Selina glared at him again, her blush still present.

"S-So what are you...gonna do to me?"

"Mm, take out my 'pain' on you until I either get bored or feel you've had enough."

"B-Bring it on, I won't submit to you," Selina said, now wondering if she genuinely could hold out.

"I expect nothing less...now, let's begin," Henry said with another grin.

He began by pushing his index and middle fingers inside her, deliberately staying as close to her clit as possible without actually touching it. Henry was amazed at the effect, as not even thirty seconds later his fingers came away sticky. Selina was breathing slowly with her eyes squeezed shut, trying her hardest to stay silent.

Without warning, Henry's third finger came into play and he was forced to hold her hips down with his other hand. Selina's breathing became more irregular and her mouth was open in a silent moan. His merciless fingers drove her insane.

And now, using his thumb, Henry squished Selina's clit. The act of her small, fleshy nub being rubbed and pushed back and forth sent bolt after bolt of pleasure coursing through her entire body. Selina lost control and, with a loud moan, came hard around Henry's fingers.

"Already? For someone who said she wouldn't submit you sure came quickly."

"S-Shut up, I wasn't prepared for that."

"Then you'll _love _this."

Chuckling, Henry lowered his mouth to her thighs and dragged his tongue tantalizingly close to her actual entrance. He slipped a finger under her and started prodding her second entrance while getting even closer to her slit. With perfect timing, he slid his finger in dry into her "dirty" entrance and pressed his tongue on her clit.

Her reaction was explosive, again letting out a loud groan of pleasure. His finger kept pushing deeper and deeper into her protesting asshole before stopping at the knuckle. Now slurping up the juices that routinely leaked out of her, Henry hooked and straightened his finger repeatedly, causing Selina immense pleasure.

Surprisingly, after only a couple minutes of this treatment, Selina came again, her claws and toes curling almost painfully as she managed to hold in her scream by biting her tongue and gritting her teeth. She was still cumming when a second finger joined the first in her second hole, stretching her further. Selina couldn't hide her pleasure this time and a long 'ahhh…' escaped her lips.

Henry then flipped her onto her stomach and made her face him. Dropping his pants and underwear to reveal his hard manhood, Selina understood.

"If I feel teeth it'll be all the worse for you," Henry warned.

Swallowing audibly, the Weavile, seeming reluctant, opened her mouth and Henry slid his member inside. He didn't give her a chance to get used to the feeling as all seven inches slid past her uvula and down her throat. Selina gagged audibly and drool fell from her mouth around Henry's cock. He thrusted into her mouth a few times before pulling all the way out and letting her breathe.

She opened her mouth to say something but Henry's member was already back in her mouth. Closing her eyes and concentrating on her gag reflex, Selina was, again, forced to deepthroat him. He didn't pull out for nearly twice the time as before and the Weavile was about to pass out when the obstruction blocking her windpipe was removed. She fell and lay gasping for several seconds before Henry lifted her head and made her take it again.

Many cycles later, Henry slammed back into her throat and came, forcing Selina to take it all. She choked and accidentally closed her mouth, doing the one thing she wasn't supposed to. Her teeth made contact with his member.

"What did I say not to do?" he said, crossing his arms.

"Y-You said…" Selina coughed before continuing. "You said d-don't let my teeth touch it."

"Looks like more punishment, then."

Unseen by Henry, Selina smiled. Being treated like this made her so horny she couldn't possibly hide it for longer.

Henry spun Selina around and lifted her hips up to his. His member was hard once again and he pressed it against her entrance without actually entering. Just to add to it, Henry pushed two fingers into Selina's soaked entrance. He withdrew the now-lubricated fingers and slowly pushed them back into the Weavile's "dirty" entrance. She let out a low moan as a small trickle of liquid arousal escaped from her folds.

Through teasing her, Henry rammed his cock into Selina's dripping slit and shattering her hymen. Somehow, the pain felt extremely good and Selina came with a screech at being penetrated for the first time. With no regard for her pain, Henry started thrusting into her at a quick pace with his fingers stretching the lips of her second entrance.

Henry's member slammed against her cervix with every push and Selina loved the way his member rubbed against his fingers through both her holes. He gripped her tied hands to fuck her harder, making Selina's eyes roll back in her head.

Deciding it was time for a change, the human pulled his fingers and member out of Selina and slid his cock into her still-gaping asshole. She screamed as his member pierced her, going much deeper than his fingers could. Henry couldn't go as fast as he would have liked due to how tightly the Weavile was gripping him, but her tough facade being shattered was good enough for him.

Using his free hand, Henry pinched Selina's clit while her slammed into her second hole and watched her collapse. She was reduced to babbling 'Fuck me, oh fuck me!' over and over as the human punished her rear.

Selina's impossibly tight hole was now taking its toll on Henry's member and, with one final thrust, he exploded inside her. His hot semen in the deepest part of her, being abused like this, was just too much for the Weavile. She lost consciousness.

Henry pulled out of her and lay on his back, panting. He looked over at her two gaping holes, one oozing his ejaculate, and her tied hands. Maybe he had been too rough with her. But he quickly cast that thought aside. Selina could rip him to shreds if she wanted to, so her not fighting back surely meant…

The human sighed and crawled over next to her. Selina's eyes fluttered open and she stared at him, her eyes still half-closed.

"I-I think I learned...my lesson…" she murmured, clearly exhausted.

"So, are you going to be a good girl from now on?" Henry asked, taking the belt off her hands.

"If that's the punishment…" Selina said, wrapping her hands around his arm. "Then I'll always misbehave."

-x-x-x-

**Wow! That was super fun to write! Leave me a review or PM me to tell me how I did or if you have any requests! Be sure to check out my Bio because I list progress on stories and updates on release dates there regularly. (I'm also down to collab but nobody seems to want to :c )**

**Until next time,**

**/Loyalties**


End file.
